Syndrome Addict
by Septaaa
Summary: Chapter 5Update! Kyungsoo anak pemilik club bar. akibat kecerobohannya dia harus bertemu dengan seorang brengsek seperti Kim Jongin. HardYaoi! A KaiSoo/KaiDO - EXO FIC RnR Silahkan...
1. Chapter 1

**ANYEONG^^**

**.**

**.**

**Syndrome Addict **

**.**

**CAST**

**KIM JONGIN – KAI (EXO-K)**

**DO KYUNGSOO – D.O (EXO-K)**

**AND OTHER**

**.**

**.**

**PAIR**

**KAIDO / KAISOO **

**.**

**.**

**GENRE **

**ROMANCE – TRAGEDY(?) - AU**

**.**

**RATED**

**MATURE!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER **

**Kai and D.O belong to SM but the story is mine!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YAOI – LEMON – RAPE SCENE - BAHASA NON BAKU – TIDAK SESUAI EYD !**

**.**

**.**

**I've told again! It's YAOI! Pure YAOI! If you doesn't like please just LEAVE from my fic now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? JUST LEAVE! **

**.**

**.**

**Septaaa®**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!.**

**.**

**PROLOG!**

**.**

**.**

"Yah! Appa! aku tidak ingin ke bar! Itu menjijikan!" Kyungsoo beranjak dari meja makan sebelum ayahnya mencegah.

"Hanya sebentar Kyungie~ hanya mengambil cek di meja Appa~ tidak ada yang mengganggumu. Jika ada bilang sama Appa! arra?" ayahnya memperlihatkan tatapan memohon. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya kesal dan dengan berat hati ia menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo telah menjejakkan kakiknya di Bar milik keluarganya. Kyungsoo tahu dia berasal dari keluarga tidak baik. Tapi dia sangat bahagia dengan setidaknya kata 'harmonis' melingkupi keluarganya. Dan ia sedikit bangga karna bisa menjaga diri agar tidak terpengaruh dengan dunia luar.

.

"Hello Kyungie~" seorang striper wanita setengah telanjang kini berlenggok di sekitar tubuh Kyungsoo, memutari dengan gerakan erotis.

Kyungsoo menatap jeli wanita setengah telanjang itu. "Cih! Pergi kau! Kau tidak menggairahkan sama sekali!"

Striper menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dengan raut kekecewaan, _"..tunggu saja pembalasanku Do Kyungsoo.." _

.

.

.

.

**.Oo0KaiSoo0Oo.**

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1 Beginning..**

**.**

(saran : bayangin MV JYJ Get out haha :p)

.

.

Di sudut bar sepi, tak terelakan berbagai dua insan memadu kasih. Tanpa rasa malu, mereka terang-terangan. Melihat sepasang kekasih satu dengan yang lainnya. Wanita jalang merembes di setiap sudut itu.

Berbagai _cocktail_ dan _ganja_ murni telah mereka sebarkan. Satu visum suntikan mematikan namun efeknya sangat menyenangkan. Satu suntikkan untuk semua orang.

"Yeah we are one right!" di sudut lain lelaki dengan tatapan sayu mengacungkan sebotol wind bermerek. Yang lain tertawa melihatnya. Sebagian ada yang menghampirinya.

"Yes! We are one.." Lelaki berambut bruntet menyahuti dan mengambil sebotol wind lalu meminumnya.

"Yeah! Lets party tonight right?" Lelaki dengan tatapan sayu yang di asumsikan bernama Kai, kini berdiri tanpa melihat siapa~ ia menarik orang di sudut yang ingin berjalan.

Tanpa rasa bersalah Kai mencium beringas sang orang asing.

**PLAK!**

Dengan cukup berani orang asing itu menampar pipi Kai. Badannya gemetar. Kai yang setengah sadar memegang pipinya dan tersenyum pahit.

"Cih! Sialan kau wanita jalang! Berapa harga dirimu! Sialan kau!" akhirnya Kai mendorongnya di pembatas dinding kawat.

"Bodoh! aku lelaki! kau sialan!" orang asing berteriak di depan wajah Kai dengan berusaha melepas cengkraman di kedua tangannya.

Kai mengeryit. Memandang orang di depannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, setelahnya ia hanya menyeringai. "..well, aku meragukanmu sebelum aku membuktikannya!"

"Argh!" orang asing memekik keras saat 'junior'nya di cengkram oleh tangan Kai yang bebas.

"Oke aku percaya! Tapi~ oh! Bagaimana bisa lelaki cantik seperti dirimu? Hah? Berapa umurmu bocah? Berani sekali kau bermain disini." Kai mengoar sambil terus meremas 'junior' mangsanya.

Do Kyungsoo-orang asing- yang kini mengumpat betapa sialnya ia sekarang. kini memandang namja di depannya dengan tatapan jeli. Apa namja itu tidak sadar? Ini adalah Do Kyungsoo anak dari pemilik bar siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Ia terus mengumpat hujatan keki. _"..bodoh seharusnya tadi aku tidak lewat sini."_ Sesalnya dalam hati. Seharusnya ia sudah pulang sekarang. salahkan saja dirinya sendiri yang memilih jalur belakang dari pada harus bertemu striper yang terus menggodanya di bar tadi. Tap oh sialnya Do Kyungsoo. Sekarang bahkan dia di lecehkan oleh namja pemabuk yang sedari tadi mencengkram penisnya.

"Shit! tadi kau menyebutku wanita! Dan sekarang kau menyebutku bocah? Ouhhhhh~" Kyungsoo mengerang keras akibat remasan tangan Kai di penisnya.

"Haha kau begitu menggemaskan eum?" goda Kai. Kali ini ia hanya mengelus lembut penis Kyungsoo. "Siapa namamu cantik?" Kyungsoo meludah saat Kai menjilati bibirnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku cantik! Namaku Do Kyungsoo."

"Wow! Kau bahkan terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja. Dan nama yang bagus. Oh~ so cutie~~" Kai bersiul memuakkan dan terus saja menggoda Kyungsoo.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari Kai mengatur visum suntikan di belakang tangan kirinya yang bebas. Dengan sekali hentak Kai menusukannya di bongkahan kenyal pantat Kyungsoo.

"Arkh! Sial! Ap-pa yang k-kau lakukan?" seketika itu Kyungsoo merasakan nyeri di setiap sendi pertulangannya. Syarafnya mendadak ringan dan ia tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Aku hanya menyuntikkan sedikit _ganja_ baby, kau akan menyukai efeknya." Kai menjilat bibir Kyungsoo seduktif.

Ini tidak benar. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak pernah menggunakan hal baku seperti itu. pikirannya kalut. Setetes air mata keluar dari mata besarnya. Tubuhnya terlalu ringan. Ia tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan lagi.

.

.

**BRUK!**

.

.

Kai menyeringai dan membopong tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Hey mau kau apakan kawan?" temannya bertanya.

"I want making love tonight."

"Dengan lelaki? Kau gila!"

"Yes! I'm….."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

**.**

**Lalalala~ *siulsiulgaje* kyaaaaa septa bawa fic baru lagi :D Maaf~ septa bener-bener dapet WRITER BLOCK(**kekurangan ide**) di fic septa yang Geisha dan Arbitrage :D **

**Jadi, untu KAISOO shipper addict seperti saya /plak saya persembahkan fic baru ini untuk kalian *blinkblinkblink* Mian ya~ ini FF emang abal! Ngawur! Gaje! hehe**

**Err untuk chapter selanjutnya septa minta saran dong, enaknya NC kagak? Terus kalo NC minta yang HARD/BDSM/TOYS Atauuu NC Lembut/penuhcinta/etc(?) hehe septa bingung soalnya :D kalo banyak yang minat sama fic ini septa bakal terusin dalam waktu 2 hari ^^ **

**Oh iya~ well, Marry Christmas guys ^^ :D *bagi yang menjalankan* :) **

**LAST, BE A GOOD READERS AND DON'T BE SIDERS!**

**Review please~**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAOI – LEMON – TYPO! - BAHASA NON BAKU – TIDAK SESUAI EYD !**

**.**

**.**

**I've told again! It's YAOI! Pure YAOI! If you doesn't like please just LEAVE from my fic now!**

**.**

**.**

**MATURE! HARD(?) SOFT(?) SMUT! **

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? JUST LEAVE! **

**.**

**.**

**Septaaa**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!.**

**.**

.

.

.

Kai menuju apartemen miliknya dengan langkah terseok. Di tutupnya pintu apartemen itu sebelum memanggil sang office girl untuk menyiapkan wine serta memesan untuk tidak menganggu sisi apartemen miliknya.

**BRUK!**

Kai menjatuhkan tubuh Kyungsoo di ranjang berukuran king size. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik kaos yang melilit di tubuhnya dengan paksa. Ia berjalan mendekati kasur. Merangkak di atas tubuh Kyungsoo.

Slurp! Di jilatinya wajah manis namja di bawahnya ini. Seringai memuakkan tak pernah lepas di sudut bibirnya.

**PLAK!**

"Bangun baby…" Kai berbisik sambil mengelus lalu menampar pipi Kyungsoo.

Kai mencengkram dagu Kyungsoo hingga bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut. "Wow. Aku ingin memakanmu baby.."

Dengan hentakan keras Kai mencium bibir kissable milik Kyungsoo. Rasanya penuh dan memabukkan. Tidak puas hanya melumat. Di gigitnya bibir bawah Kyungsoo dengan keras. Lenguhan perih keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Ini membuat Kai gencar dan menggigit bibirnya terus menerus. Cairan merah kental keluar akibat klimaks gigitan keras, Kai menghisapnya hingga darah itu keluar.

Kai melepas pagutannya ia berdiri menatap Kyungsoo yang kini tak berdaya dengan cairan merah di bibir merekahnya. "Ya Tuhan.. ini menggiurkan." Kai menjilat bibirnya sendiri menikmati sisa darah Kyungsoo di bibirnya.

Ia menarik tubuh Kyungsoo hingga kaki Kyungsoo menjulang di ujung ranjang. Kai sedikit menunduk berusaha membuka resleting celana Kyungsoo.

.

**BUK!**

**.**

"DAMN!" Kai berteriak saat Kyungsoo menjejakkan kakinya ke dada Kai sehingga membuatnya jatuh terpental. Kai mengusap bibirnya skaktris.

Kyungsoo mencoba bangun sekuat mungkin namun ia jatuh dan mencoba merangkak menjauh.

Perbuatan Kyungsoo kali ini membuat Kai geram dan tanpa sengaja saat melihat Kyungsoo merangkak libido Kai semakin menaik. "Shit! kau tidak akan bisa lepas sweetie~"

Kai menarik pinggang Kyungsoo kasar sehingga kaos yang dikenakan Kyungsoo robek. Kai semakin merobek kaos itu dan membuangnya sembarang.

"Argh!" Kyungsoo merintih saat Kai menjambak rambutnya dan mengarahkan kepalanya kebelakang membuat lehernya perih.

Kai melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Di gigitnya lagi bekas luka sebelumnya sehingga darah itu keluar lagi. Kai terus menyesap darah milik Kyungsoo tanpa jijik dan memasukan kembali ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo yang terus memberontak.

**BUK!**

Lagi…

Kyungsoo menjejakkan kakinya tepat menyentuh penis Kai. Membuat Kai semakin murka. Kyungsoo sedikit bergidik saat menatap manik mata Kai yang penuh kebencian.

"Ah~ kau ingin bermain kasar ternyata. Oke fin! Kita akan melakukannya baby.." Kai menyeringai dan mendekap Kyungsoo. Seberapa kuat Kyungsoo memberontak, Kai tidak akan melepaskannya.

Kai membanting tubuh Kyungsoo di ranjang. Dengan sigap ia menarik kaki kiri Kyungsoo ke ujung ranjang dan mengunci kakinya dengan tali sprai. Begitu juga kaki kanan Kyungsoo. Yang dirasakan Kyungsoo adalah perih di sekitar _selakangan_ miliknya. Oh dan jangan lupakan ranjang ini berukuran king size. Sehingga menarik kedua kaki Kyungsoo untuk melebar lebih.

Hal yang sama dilakukan pada kedua tangan Kyungsoo. Ia semakin merasakan seluruh persendian tulangnya telah merenggang dengan paksa. Ia mulai merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat ketika ia memberontak. Dan akhirnya ia diam. Memejamkan matanya~ Ini begitu sakit. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Semakin Kyungsoo bergerak maka sama saja dengan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

.

"_Appa… Umma… Maafkan aku…"_ ia merintih.

.

Kai semakin gencar melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Bekas luka sebelumnya di gigit kembali hingga mengeluarkan cairan kental lagi, Kai menyesapnya dan menahan sebanyak cairan merah kental itu di ujung lidahnya. Mencengkram dagu Kyungsoo sehingga memberi sedikit celah untuk memasuki mulutnya. Tanpa Kai duga Kyungsoo membuka lebar mulutnya. Tentu saja kesempatan ini tak di sia-siakannya. Kai menyatukan antara darah bibir Kyungsoo dengan saliva mereka berdua. Lidah Kai mencoba bergerak memutari lidah passiv Kyungsoo, mengajaknya~ menggodanya untuk bergerak.

Kai terkejut lagi saat di rasa lidah Kyungsoo mendorong lidahnya cukup keras. Merasa terpancing dan Kai mencoba menggoda lidah Kyungsoo lagi hingga akhirnya mereka saling berpagut satu sama lain dengan waktu cukup lama. Dan anehnya perpagutan ini di menangkan oleh Kyungsoo.

.

Kai mendongak, menduduki perut Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak tahu kau seliar itu sweetie~"

.

Kyungsoo menyeringai. "Cih! Itu karna kau terlalu meremehkanku bodoh!" Kyungsoo meludah di depan wajah Kai.

.

Kai hanya tersenyum dan menyeka air liur Kyungsoo di sudut pipinya dengan jarinya dan menjilati jarinya sendiri kemudian. "Jadi baby.. kita akan buktikan seberapa hebatnya dirimu."

Kyungsoo menatap jijik pada Kai, memalingkan mukanya saat melihat Kai menyeringai sempurna.

Kai kembali menunduk. Kepalanya di arahkan pada leher jenjang nan mulus milik Kyungsoo. Nafas beratnya mengendus menyusuri titik sensitive Kyungsoo. Menyesap kulit suci itu sehingga berubah menjadi merah lebam.

Kyungsoo bergerak menggeliat karna rangsangan yang di berikan Kai, itu semua mengakibatkan persendian tulang Kyungsoo semakin mengerat dan rasa perih kembali menjalarinya. _"Sial! Apa aku harus selalu diam?" _

_._

Tangan bebas Kai mencoba meraba dada Kyungsoo. Menggelitik nipple yang kini sudah mengeras. Ibu jari serta jari telunjuk Kai memelintir nipple Kyungsoo lalu dnegan sengaja Kai menariknya dengan keras.

.

"AW!" Kyungsoo tersentak.

.

KREK! Otot punggung Kyungsoo seperti tertarik paksa. Dan itu sungguh sangat menyakitkan. Mata bulat berkaca menatap mata onyx milik Kai. Wajah memohon serta tatapan sayu. Berharap namja di atasnya ini melepaskan ikatannya.

.

"Ku mohon." Kyungsoo masih dengan mata memohon. Kai mendongak dan menyeringai.

"Tidak! panggil aku master!" Kyungsoo terbelalak. _"Master? Pft! Yang benar saja!"_ Kyungsoo menggeram dalam hati.

.

KREK! Kai melakukan hala sama. Dan membuat otot punggung Kyungsoo tertarik lebih kelu. Kyungsoo menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

.

"Master~ please~ come one!" Kyungsoo mencoba membuat raut menggoda dengan tatapan sayu serta menjilat bibir bawahnya seduktif.

Helaan nafas lega terdengar dari arah Kyungsoo. Usahanya untuk membuat muka menggoda 'memuakkan' berhasil meluluhkan libido Kai.

Kyungsoo mengelebatkan tangan kirinya yang baru saja terlepas dari ikatan. Begitu juga tangan kanannya. Kyungsoo melakukan perenggangan ringan otot-otonya. Dan jangan lupakan berat badan Kai yang masih setia menindihnya.

Manik mata bertemu. Kyungsoo mengeryit saat Kai menatap dirinya dengan tatapan kosong. "Apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kai. Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kai.

Hap! Kai menangkap tangan Kyungsoo lalu mengulum jari-jari Kyungsoo dan mengarahkannya pada abs perut Kai.

"Tunjukkan padaku kehebatanmu."

.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jeli. Dengan berat hati ia berusaha untuk duduk dengan kedua kaki yang melebar dan Kai yang duduk di tengahnya sehingga posisi mereka berhadapan dengan kaki Kai yang sekarang melingkar di punggungnya. Jika mereka tidak menggunakan celana mereka masing-masing, bisa di asumsikan akan terlihat sepasang penis tegak di antaranya.

GREP! Kyungsoo menarik kepala Kai lalu melumat bibir penuh Kai. Benang saliva langsung menyatu di antara keduanya. Kyungsoo terus melumat dan meremas rambut Kai.

Sementara Kai membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk bekerja. Ia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati setiap cumbuan Kyungsoo. Karna rasa terpancing dari dalam diri Kai. Akhirnya Kai membalas lumatan itu dengan keras dan berkesan menuntut.

.

"Hosh..hosh…" Kyungsoo meraup seluruh oksigen di dalam ruangan ini. Saliva kental mengalir di ujung bibirnya.

.

BUK!

.

Kai kembali mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo untuk terlentang. Kyungsoo tidak sadar betul sejak kapan Kai melepas ikatan di kakinya. Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya mencoba merenggangkan otot-otot itu kembali.

Kai mulai menelusuri kembali leher jenjang dan dada datar Kyungsoo. Menyesap~ menghisap~ serta mencupangnya. Memberi sengatan tersendiri pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

Dengan perlahan Kai membuka resleting celana Kyungsoo. Sesuatu mencuat dalam underware Kyungsoo. Kai menyeringai. Lalu menarik celana Kyungsoo dengan kasar.  
.

"Waw! Ini menggemaskan baby." Kai mencengkram penis Kyungsoo yang masih terbalut underwarenya.

Kai mengarahkan tangannya ke sisi celah underware Kyungsoo, merogoh penis itu dan menariknya hingga muncul dari sisi celah underware.

Kai mengocoknya perlahan terus seperti itu. semakin membuat Kyungsoo tersiksa. Rangsangan libidonya sudah meninggi tapi Kai masih saja menggodanya.

"F-faster ouhshh~ Ka~ishh ouhhh~ faster." Kyungsoo mencoba berucap ditengah desahannya.

.

"Panggil aku master!" ucap Kai dengan mencengkram keras penis Kyungsoo.

.

"Ouw! Master~ ouuhhshh fasterssh please~ shhh~"

.

"Ash you wish baby."

.

Kai mulai mengocok penis Kyungsoo dengan gencar dan cepat, tangan bebasnya pun tak henti menggoda twins ball Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melenguh~ mendesah~ mengerang~ dan hingga akhirnya ia merasakan melilit di perutnya.

"A-aku sshh kel—uar sshhh."

.

CROT!

.

Kai menundukan kepalanya saat cairan kental tumpah dari penis Kyungsoo. Kai menyesapnya hingga tak tersisa. "Ouh~ ini gurih."

.

.

PLUK! Kai membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo tengkulap. Lalu menarik pinggangnya hingga posisi Kyungsoo saat ini menungging.

.

Kyungsoo was-was…

.

Saat di rasa Kai meludahi manhole miliknya..

.

.

"ACK!" Kyungsoo menegang. Matanya hampir saja keluar. Benda besar dengan tanpa roleplay langsung menusuk manhole-nya. Perih…

.

Saat di rasa tusukan itu terdiam untuk berapa lama. Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang. Yang di lihat hanya Kai yang menyunggingkan seringai. Bola mata Kyungsoo beralih kebawah dan matanya terbelalak.

.

_Vibrator._

.

Kai memasukan vibrator ke dalam lubangnya. "Shit!"

.

.

"Ack! Ouhshhss~~ shit!" Kyungsoo merintih saat vibrator itu mulai bergerak. "AW!" ia mengerang saat Kai mengatur tingkat getaran menjadi maximum. Kyungsoo merasakan dindingnya seperti terhujam. Sakit.. dindingnya melebar dengan paksa dan rasanya seperti kertas yang terobek.

**.**

**.**

**Drrrtttt DDDrrrtttttt**

**.**

Kai merogoh ponselnya yang bordering di saku celananya. Merasa ada sesuatu ia pun mengangkat ponsel itu dan mengabaikan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Perlahan..

.

.

Kyungsoo merasakan hujaman vibrator itu semakin dalam. "Kya~ ouhhhhh~ shhhh~~~" Kyungsoo mendesah keras saat vibrator itu sukses mencapai sweet spot miliknya.

.

Kyungsoo terus mengeram tertahan. Dengan ragu ia menoleh ke belakang.

Matanya terbelalak. Kai mengacuhkannya… "Berani sekali."

.

Kyungsoo menyeringai dan memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia berusaha untuk mengabaikan vibrator yang terus bergetar. Ia mencoba berbalik dengan gerakan tubuh gemetar.

.

Ia kini sukses menghadap 10ea rah Kai yang masih sibuk dengan ponsel di telinganya. Bahkan ia menutup telinga kirinya. Membuat Kyungsoo geram dan sebal.

.

Dengan sekali hentakan Kyungsoo merangkak menuju Kai. Dan kepalanya kini telah berada di depan penis tegang Kai yang masih setia tertutup celana.

.

Kyungsoo menyeringai lalu membukan mulutnya dan

"Ouch!" Kai mengerang saat di rasa penisnya seperti tergigit. Ia menatap ke bawah dan melihat Kyungsoo kini menatapnya dengan mata bulat. Berkedip-kedip seperti anjing. Lucu.. dan menggairahkan..

"**Kai? Yakin kau tidak kenapa-kenapa?" **suara di seberang telfon membuyarkan fantasy Kai.

"Yes! Kau bilang saja kepada mereka. Aku menghubungimu lagi nanti!"

PIP!

.

Kai memutus sambungan telefon lalu membuang ponselnya ke sembarang arah. Kai kembali menamati Kyungsoo yang kini tengah melenguh menikmati vibrator yang bergetar di manhole-nya dengan menungging dan kepala mendongak menatap manik onyx Kai dengan mata besar namun tampak sayu itu.

Menggairahkan..

.

"Nakal Kyungsoo! Aku akan membalasmu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

**GYAAA GYAAA GYAAAAA APA INI? . *tangan gemeteran* uwaaa septa kagak kuat lagi! Ampuuunn **

**Lihat ke atas! *tutup muka* ini yang nulis beneran aku? Omfg! *gak yakin* **

**Ini NC apa? Hard? Bukan. Soft? Juga bukan. Tauk ah! **

**Kalau ada yang nanya kenapa Kyungsoo cepat pulih dari suntikan ganja itu jawabanya ada di chapter berikutnya :D **

**Untuk menepati janji update 2 hari septa mala mini begadang *fufufu~ septa gak nyadar kalau septa ke Bali hari kamis ._. septa kira masih hari sabtunya u,u jadi ini septa bikinya ngebut. **

**Nah, karna ini udah pukul 01:21 AM septa mau tidur dulu~ dan maaf jika tidak bisa balas review~ septa butuh persiapan diri karna hari ini juga septa berangkat dari semarang ke bali._. septa usahain bakal bales review yang log-in. untuk yang tidak login septa bales di chapter selanjutnya y :) *mian~ **

**Aku seneng pake banget baca review kalian tiap harinya. Well, itu menambah semangat septa ^^ dan ini sangat menakjubkan sekali. **

**Semoga readers-deul tidak kecewa sama chappie ini~ dan masih memberi septa supan review cinta kalian :) **

**Mungkin ini aja yang septa sampein. Maaf gak bisa update cepet ke chap berikutnya soalnya plenning septa setelah pulang dari bali mau nerusin Gisha sama Kerstavond(ff kaisoo di blog wp) :D **

**Tapi septa sangat usahain untuk secepatnya update kurang dari 1 minggu. **

**LAST, BE A GOOD READERS AND DON'T BE SIDERS!**

**Review please~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Syndrome Addict **

**Author : Septaaa **

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin – Kai (EXO-K)**

**Do Kyungsoo – Kyungsoo (EXO-K)**

**Genre : Romance, Tragedy, AU.**

**Rated : MATURE CONTENT! **

**Length : multichapter **

**Disclaimer : cast belongs to GOD and story is MINE!**

**Summary : Kyungsoo anak pemilik bar, akibat kecerobohanya ia harus bertemu seorang brengsek seperti Kim Jongin. **

**FF BDSM + HARD + ADULTS + TOYS!**

**.**

**YAOI – LEMON – RAPE SCENE - BAHASA NON BAKU – TIDAK SESUAI EYD ! MENGANDUNG BAHASA YANG MEMBUAT ANDA (kemungkinan) JIJIK! **

**.**

**.**

**I've told again! It's YAOI! Pure YAOI! If you doesn't like please just LEAVE from my fic now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? JUST LEAVE! **

**.**

**.**

**Septaaa**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!.**

**.**

"Nakal Kyungsoo! Aku akan membalasmu!"

.

Kyungsoo menyeringai menatap Kai. Namun sesaat kemudian ia mengerang saat merasakan panas di sekitar pantatnya, ia terus melenguh karna tamparan tangan keras.

.

"Pffssttt berhenti! Ouusshhh~" Kyungsoo memohon menatap Kai yang menyeringai kejam dan terus menampar pantat Kyungsoo, membuat vibrator semakin dalam menyentuh sweet spot milik Kyungsoo.

.

Kai menarik pinggang Kyungsoo dan memutarnya sehingga posisi Kyungsoo menungging dengan pantat berhadapan kearahnya. Kai menyesap salivanya. "Demi Tuhan! Kau benar-benar menggairahkan."

.

.

Kepalanya menunduk mencoba seimbang dengan pantat Kyungsoo. Lidahnya menjilat bekas tamparannya sendiri yang tampak merah lebam. Lalu lidah-lidahnya bergerak menyusuri sisi manhole Kyungsoo, bahkan ia bisa merasakan getaran kuat vibrator di dalam manhole Kyungsoo. Lidahnya kembali terarah ke vibrator itu, mendorongnya cukup kuat.

.

Kai dapat melihat bagaimana manhole Kyungsoo berkerut seolah menyantap vibrator. Tak ayal membuat libidonya menaik. "Shit!"

Kai kembali berdiri melutut. Ia melihat tangan-tangan Kyungsoo mencengkram kuat sprai, dengan tubub menungging dan badar bergetar. Suara serta erangan erotis tak luput keluar dalam setiap getaran yang dirasakan Kyungsoo.

.

Kedua tangan Kai terulur untuk mendekap perut Kyungsoo. Memeluknya dari belakang masih dengan posisi menungging keduanya. Jemari Kai kembali memainkan nipple Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Ouusshh~ mmmhhhh~" Kyungsoo mendesah hebat, namun desahannya di bungkam akibat tangan Kai yang lain menarik rambutnya hingga kepalanya terulur kebelakang. Kyungsoo ingin mengerang merasakan kenikmatan di tiga titik sensitifnya sekaligus.

"Ack!" Kai menggigit bibir Kyungsoo yang sudah mongering. Kembali mendapatkan goresan, cairan merah kental kembali mengalir. _"Sial aku bisa jadi seperti mayat hidup jika darah di bibirku habis." _Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati karna yang dirasakannya Kai terus saja menghisap darahnya.

.

Kai sangat senang dan bergairah, ia sangat menyukai bibir Kyungsoo yang penuh dalam lumatannya. Kai terus saja melumat~ menggigit bibir kissable Kyungsoo. Tak terpungkiri kini bibir kissable Kyungsoo makin merekah tebal.

.

Kai memundurkan kepalanya untuk membuka mulutnya lebar, lalu meraup semua bibir Kyungsoo. Menggigit bibir itu keras dan menariknya. Bisa terlihat kini bibir Kyungsoo semakin merekah merah dan berkedut.

.

"Assshhh~ sia—ssh—lan—kssshh ouhhh." Kyungsoo ingin mengumpat namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya desahan dan erangan. Bibirnya masih perih berkedut.

.

.

Kai menyeringai. Ia membalikan tubuh Kyungsoo hingga berbaring. "Ayo kita lihat sang juaranya." Kai berucap seduktif dengan jemarinya menari di perut Kyungsoo. Memposisikan tubuhnya untuk menindih Kyungsoo. Membuat penisnya yang terasa menjanggal di balik celananya memberontak karna bergesekan dengan penis Kyungsoo.

.

Kai menunduk, merangkak mengarahkan kepalanya tepat pada penis Kyungsoo. Memposisikan tangannya untuk menyentil penis itu. menggodanya, seringai tak pernah lepas dari bibir Kai.

.

"Lihatlah! Dia menyukainya! Cih! Lelaki jalang!" Kai menggenggam penis Kyungsoo yang telah banyak dilumuri oleh spermanya sendiri. Kai sengaja mengocok penis Kyungsoo dengan tempo lambat.

"Ouuusshh~ hhmmm~ fashhssterrssshh."

"Lelaki jalang! Siapa saja yang sudah memakanmu hm?" Kyungsoo menggeliat saat nafas Kai meniupi penisnya, rasa dingin namun terkesan hangat membuat libidonya tambah menaik. Kai menjilati penis Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo gelisah akibat rangsangannya sendiri.

.

"Hmmsshh~oohhhss~ hanya—shhh—kau—sshhh—brengsek!sshhh~"

.

"Bohong! Pelacur!" Kai mulai menggigit kecil urat-urat penis Kyungsoo yang menegang. Memberi sengatan-sengatan tersendiri bagi Kyungsoo. "Shhhh~~ akssss-bukan—sshhpelacursshh!"

"Oh ya? hhmmmm." Kai mengulum penis Kyungsoo dengan tempo cepat. Tangannya yang tak ingin menganggur diarahkan pada twins ball milik Kyungsoo dan memilin nipple Kyungsoo. Mencubit lalu menarik nipple itu.

Mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu otomatis membuat Kyungsoo mengerang. Kyungsoo harus mengakui ia sangat menikmatinya, bagaimana bisa Kai menyiksanya dengan kenikmatan seperti ini? _"Oh shit! ini sangat sakit tapi juga begitu nikmat!"_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Kai bisa merasakan penis Kyungsoo berkedut. Ia menyeringai. Crot! Baru sebagian sperma Kyungsoo yang keluar—namun Kai sudah menahanya dengan lidahnya. Menekan lubang percum Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya.

Kyungsoo mendelik, spermanya kembali masuk ke dalam perutnya. Rasa nyeri sekaligus melilit membuatnya mengerang. "Bitch! Lepaskan bodoh!" Kyungsoo merutuk. Ia sedikit menjejak Kai agar menjauh. Kyungsoo benci saat seperti ini, kenikmatannya tidak bisa terlampiaskan dengan sempurna.

Kai melepas kulumannya, namun ia mencengkram kedua kaki Kyungsoo. Menekuk kedua kaki Kyungsoo dengan posisi melebar. Ini memudahkan Kai untuk bermain dengan penis Kyungsoo.

.

Kai dapat melihat penis Kyungsoo yang menumpahkan spermanya. "Jadi seberapa banyak sperma yang ada didalam sini eum?" ucap Kai seduktif sambil mengelus twins ball Kyungsoo.

.

Tangan kai tertarik untuk menyentuh manhole Kyungsoo, ia menarik vibrator cukup keras. "Eunnggghhh~" Kyungsoo melenguh.

"Ack!" Kyungsoo kembali berteriak saat vibrator itu memasuki manholenya lagi.

Ranjang berukuran king size ini ikut berderit akibat getaran tubuh Kyungsoo. Keluar-masuknya vibrtaor yang bergetar membuat Kyungsoo belingsatan.

"Oussh lepp—7sh—gantikan—shhh~" Kyungsoo menatap mata Kai dengan tatapan memohon.

Kai menyeringai. "Lepaskan? Gantikan? Jalang! Aku tahu kau menginginkanku!" Kai melepas belt celananya. Lalu membuang celananya ke sembarang arah. Dapat dilihat kini penis Kai menonjol di balik underware miliknya. Kyungsoo menelan ludah. Ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh penis di balik sarangnya.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya, tangannya mencengkram penis Kai.

Kai menelan salivanya susah payah. "Why?"

"Kenapa kau mempunyai penis lebih besar dariku?!"

Kai ingin tertawa saat menatap Kyungsoo cemberut. Bibirnya yang merekah mengerucut. "Itu karna kau di takdirkan menjadi bottom baby." Kai menjilat bibir Kyungsoo.

.

.

**Bruk!**

.

.

Kai membalik tubuh Kyungsoo. Menarik pinggangnya hingga menungging. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya kesal dengan masih mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang. Menatap mata onyx Kai dengan geram.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali posisi seperti ini?!"

"Berhenti protes! Aku lebih suka menatap pantatmu dari pada harus melihat wajahmu."

"Cih! Bastard!" Kyungsoo meludah. Kai mengedikan bahunya acuh. Kai kembali memainkan twins ball Kyungsoo. Ia juga menggesekan penisnya pada manhole Kyungsoo.

"Ouussshh jangansshh menggoda—kuhhssh."

"Aku tidak menggodamu baby. Kau yang mmenggodaku!"

.

**Plak!**

.

.

Kai menampar pantat Kyungsoo dengan keras, padahal sebelumnya masih ada bekas tamparannya tadi. "Ouck! Kau ingin membunuhku hah?" Kyungsoo menjejakan kakinya.

"Diam atau kau akan tahu akibatnya!"

Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati. _"Cih! Dasar monster!"_ tapi dia kembali mengerang saat Kai mengocok penisnya yang kembali menegang.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Kai mengambil dasinya dalam nakas samping ranjangnya. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat berhasil mengambil dasinya.

Kai kembali menggosokan penisnya pada lubang Kyungsoo. Sebelumnya ia juga melepas vibrator itu. dan mulai memasukan ujung kepala penisnya. Kyungsoo mengerang hebat. Kai masih mengembangkan senyum kemenangan. Ia sengaja menghentikan gerakannya.

Plop! Kai melepas ujung kepala penisnya. Menggesekan lagi pada manhole Kyungsoo. Memasukinya lagi batas kepala lalu mengeluarkannya begitu cepat.

"Shit! berhentih menggodaku—hhh. Cepat masukan!"

"Masukan? Haha! Tidak semudah itu jalang! Memohonlah baby~" Kai menampar bongkahan kenyal Kyungsoo.

"_Ouck! Shit!" Kyungsoo mengumpat. Apa maksudnya dengan memohon? Memohon seperti pelacur hanya karna ingin dimasuki? Damn!_

Merasa tidak ada respon, Kai kembali menggesekan penisnya. Bukan hanya itu, tangan kirinya digunakan untuk mengocok penis Kyungsoo dengan tempo pelan. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memainkan nipple Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo frustasi, ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan pantat masih menungging. Ia mencoba bernafas yang terasa sesak. Ia merutuki harga dirinya sejenak—

"Ohhssh~ Masukan Master~ masukan penismu sshh pada anusku yang lapar sshshh~ ouhhh~ dia menunggumu Master~ ssshh ouuuhhhh~hhmmm." Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang dengan tatapan sayu dan wajah memohon. Bibirnya merekah mengeluarkan desahan.

.

"Damn! You're so hot! Ash you wish baby~"

.

.

Jleb!

Kai memasukan penisnya tanpa foreplay. Kyungsoo mendongak, tangannya mencengkram sprai. Ia mengerang kesakitan. Berbeda dengan Kai, ia mendongak nikmat merasakan penisnya diremas dalam manhole Kyungsoo.

"Ssshh~ pelacur kenapa kau sempit sekali hah?" Kai menggerakan penisnya keluar masuk dengan tempo lambat. Merasakan setiap remasan-remasan dinding manhole Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan _**'Dirty Talk'**_ yang keluar sedari tadi dari bibir Kai. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Ia gelagapan saat Kai semakin mempercepat tempo tusukannya.

"Hosh…oouuusshh~ damn! Ssshhhh ouuhh hhaaaahhhh."

"Shit! lahap ini sayang." Kai terus saja meracau dengan kedua tangan pada pinggang Kyungsoo. Menarik—mendorong—dengan tempo cepat.

Kai mengeluarkan desahannya saat merasakan dinding-dinding rektum Kyungsoo berkontraksi dan membuat gerakan meremasi penisnya yang tegak.

"Se—ssakk—sshhh…haaaahhhh ousshh." Sahut Kyungsoo, ia menundukkan kepala, matanya terpejam erat ketika merasakan penis Kai yang memasuki manholenya seolah-olah membelahnya. "Ummmh~" Pekikan kesakitan mulai tergantikan dengan lenguhan kenikmatan kala kepala penis Kai berhasil menyentuh sweet spot milik Kyungsoo. "Mo-more harder!"Jerit Kyungsoo. Entah setan apa yang sudah merasukinya.

"Eh? Ini baru permulaan baby." Ejek Kai.

Kai melirik kearah penis Kyungsoo yang mengacung tegak dan menggesek-gesek permukaan sprai. Jejak basah ditinggalkannya kala cairan precum mulai mengalir keluar dari lubangnya menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan mencapai _klimaksnya._

.

Kai menghentikan kocokannya, membuat Kyungsoo menggerutu karena kenikmatan yang hilang dan tiba-tiba meninggalkan tubuhnya. Pelan-pelan mata bulatnya terbuka mencoba mengintip kebelakang apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan oleh Kai.

"Wae? Kenapa berhenti?" Tuntut Kyungsoo tidak rela ketika penis Kai berhenti mengaduk-aduk ruang manholenya. Kepalanya masih bersender pada kasur beralas sprai dengan pantat yang terangkat keatas dan berisi penis besar Kai. Dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan, Kyungsoo mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya keatas dan kebawah untuk me—masuk—keluar—kan sendiri penis Kai didalam Manholenya yang nakal.

"Diam!" tolak Kai sambil memegangi pinggang Kyungsoo agar gerakannya berhenti.

"Berbalik!" tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya, Kai membalikkan badan Kyungsoo untuk langsung menghadapnya. Tetapi gerakan yang tiba-tiba ini sepertinya membuat penis Kai seperti diperas oleh dinding-dinding manhole Kyungsoo sehingga lenguhan nikmat mau tidak mau lolos dari bibirnya.

.

"Aaaah! Penismu mengganjal bodoh. Perih!" Kyungsoo berteriak, gesekan seperti itu membuat manholenya sedikit lecet dan terasa perih.

.

Dengan cekatan Kai melilitkan dasi—yang diambilnya tadi— Pada penis Kyungsoo.

.

"Bastard!" Protes Kyungsoo melihat akses orgasmenya berhasil dibendung Kai dengan sempurna. Sungguh Kyungsoo tidak rela ketika kenikmatannya yang hampir mencapai puncaknya harus ditahan dan membuatnya semakin tersiksa.

Kai tidak mempedulikan umpatan kasar Kyungsoo. Seolah ia menulikan kedua kupingnya. Lalu memulai menggerakan penisnya.

.

.

"_Damn! You really Hot!" _Desah Kai ditengah-tengah penetrasinya. Suhu tubuh Kyungsoo yang meningkat karena hawa nafsu membuatnya mau tidak mau harus merasakan suhu panas yang menguar dan menerpa penisnya ketika sedang menyatukan tubuhnya didalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Tangannya menggapai-gapai dada Kyungsoo dan kembali memainkan nipplenya.

.

"Ouumm oohh- masukan lebih dalam!" Pinta Kyungsoo yang sudah menjadi budak nafsu. Wajahnya memerah dengan titik-titik peluh yang mulai meninggalkan bekas diwajahnya. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk dilingkarkan pada pundak Kai dan mencengkram rambut—hitam pekat— yang mulai berantakan.

"Oh yeah~ sempit sekali! apa anusmu memang lapar dan ingin memakan penisku hah? Damn!" Kai masih meracau dengan perkataan kotornya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengerang dengan mata tertutup.

Tubuh Kyungsoo semakin melenting ketika merasakan penis panjang milik Kai menyenggol titik sensitifnya. Jangan lupakan juga gesekan urat-urat penisnya yang bertonjolnya dan sensasi kedutan karena muntahan yang akan Kai tembakan didalam rektumnya. Apalagi gerakan Kai semakin liar membuat penisnya keluar—masuk—dengan kecepatan yang membuat manhole Kyungsoo lecet dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Tapi, kenikmatannya terlalu berlebih dibandingkan sakit yang nantinya akan diderita Kyungsoo.

.

"Oooossshhh~ Master! Lepaskan ikatannya! Aku ma-mau keluarsshh!" Pinta Kyungsoo pada Kai dengan nada memohon. Kyungsoo hanya tidak tahan ketika melihat penisnya sudah membiru dan beberapa kali mengalami orgasme kering.

.

Kai menulikan telinganya dengan tidak memenuhi permintaan Kyungsoo. Merasa bahwa sebentar lagi gelombang ejakulasi melandanya. Kai semakin menghimpit Kyungsoo keranjang dan menyodoknya dengan kekuatan yang membuat Kyungsoo menggelepar.

.

"Hmmm~ aku merasakannya sshhh dea—" Kai menghentikan perkataannya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghujamkan penisnya dalam-dalam kedalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

.

"Now!" Kai memekik keras selagi penisnya menyemburkan sperma didalam rektum Kyungsoo dan memenuhinya yang terasa lengket namun hangat. Sembari menuntaskan ejakulasinya, tak lupa Kai membuka pengikat tali di penis Kyungsoo sehingga dalam hitungan detik penis itu menyemburkan spermanya dengan dahsyat hingga mengotori wajah tampan milik Kai.

.

.

"Haah-haahss hooosh—"

"Bitch! Kau terlihat seperti anjing!"Ejek Kai sambil menyeka wajahnya dengan jemarinya yang penuh dengan sperma Kyungsoo lalu melumat jari-jarinya sendiri.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri hanya bisa terkulai lemas dengan lidah terjulur dan kaki mengangkang dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

.

.

Kai mengusap rambutnya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang memejamkan mata dengan nafas yang sudah teratur. Kai tersenyum ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

Mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo yang pas dan hangat dalam rengkuhannya. Ia sedikit berdehem dan melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Dan setelahnya, Kai ikut memejamkan matanya. Menikmati tidur dan mimpi terindah yang akan dilaluinya malam ini.

.

.

.

**.oOOKAISOOo.**

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya saat silau matahari menerpa retinanya. Ia sedikit membuka matanya. Tengkuknya sedikit tergelitik dengan hembusan nafas hangat.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo tersenyum sejenak melihat Kai yang seperti bocah kecil polos. Berbeda sekali saat dia bangun. Bahkan Kyungsoo dapat merasakan detakan jantung Kai yang mengeras.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menyukai bagaimana ritme jantung Kai yang seolah membentuk sebuah melodi. Kepalanya diarahkan menyeruak pada dada bidang Kai. Mendengarkan detak jantung itu dengan nyaman.

Kyungsoo kembali mengangkat kepalanya saat manik matanya menatap jam di dinding. Ia menusuk-nusuk pipi Kai. Membuat Kai sedikit bergerak gusar.

.

"Kai—master—siapapun namamu—bangunlah! Antar aku pulang!" Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak karena Kai yang tidak bangun-bangun.

Kai menggeliat, ia sedikit melirik Kyungsoo. Mengarahkan tangannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo dan menarik tubuh Kyungsoo kembali pada dekapannya.

.

"No! you're mine! Aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk pergi! Kau milikku!"

.

.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya ia memukul lengan Kai. "Aku punya kehidupan bodoh!"

.

"Dulu! Sekarang hidupmu untukku!"

.

"YOU BASTARD!"

.

.

.

**TBC!**

Pertama, septa **minta maaf sebesar-besarnya** karna baru share di **ffnet** maaf banget, udah aku share dulu di **blog** malah aku protect. Well, septa hanya **belum siap** untuk memposting chapter 3 ini. U,u

Sekali lagi, jika ada yang tidak suka sama septa silahkan cerca septa. Jangan cast atau bahkan tulisan/imajinasi septa yang mengandung unsur terlalu **AU** atau **BERLEBIHAN** di Chapter ini, ingat? Hanya fantasi oke!. *pundung*

Septa bener masih ragu untuk di baca banyak orang. Gak yakin banget sumpah! Dan setelah septa post di blog (dengan di proteksi) sebagian juga udah ada yang baca. Yang minta password ke septa. Septa seneng banget karna respon kalian **baik** :*

Jadi dengan segenap ke-**PD**-an septa posting chapter 3 nya **sekarang **:)

Maafin septa juga (lagi) yang lama update dan juga **tidak konsekuen! **

Karna septa hanya manusia biasa yang sedang dirundung pilu akibat rumus-rumus **akuntansi **yang menghantui otak septa sekarang septa memutuskan untuk **Hibernasi** sejenak. Comeback? Hanya Tuhan dan mood septa yang tahu. muahahaaha *digetok*

Maaf septa gak balas **review** kalian. Bukan sombong atau malas atau apalah itu, tapi karna septa emang lagi sibuk bgt. Sekali ada waktu septa Cuma bisa bikin tidur sama baca ff2 kalian disini. Dan septa sangat suka FF kalian (**para author-sshi**) terus semangat! Karna septa butuh asupan FF **kaisoo**. Nyahaha *modus*

**Review please~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**FF BDSM + HARD + ADULTS + TOYS!**

**.**

**YAOI – LEMON – RAPE SCENE - BAHASA NON BAKU – TIDAK SESUAI EYD ! MENGANDUNG BAHASA YANG MEMBUAT ANDA (kemungkinan) JIJIK!**

**.**

**.**

**I've told again! It's YAOI! Pure YAOI! If you doesn't like please just LEAVE from my fic now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? JUST LEAVE! **

**.**

**.**

**Septaaa**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!.**

**.**

"Dulu! Sekarang hidupmu untukku!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

.

.

Kyungsoo memukuli dada bidang milik Kai. Namun Kai hanya memejamkan matanya, menikmati rasa sakit pada dadanya. Merasa sudah tidak ada lawanan, Kai membuka sebelah matanya mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo.

**Buk!—**Kai mengusap pipinya yang tertonjok oleh kepalan tangan Kyungsoo, ia tersenyum kecut memandang Kyungsoo intens.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Sudah kubilang! antar aku pulang!"

"Hm," decak Kai, ia kembali mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo, kali ini begitu erat hingga sedikit—peluh lengket akibat aktifitas mereka semalam—menyatu pada kulit keduanya.

Kyungsoo juga dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat milik Kai yang menggelitik rambutnya. Seolah tersengat. Kyungsoo merasakan desiran hebat pada jantungnya yang berdetak memacu beriringan dengan degupan jantung Kai yang ikut mengeras. Sensasi tersendiri bagi mereka.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu lagi, jangan kembali ke bar itu. Kau boleh tinggal disini," entah rasukan malaikat dari mana, Kai berucap lembut dengan kedua tangan mengusap punggung dan rambut Kyungsoo. Ia menyandarkan dagunya pada ujung kepala Kyungsoo.

Namun Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya geram. "Sudah kubilang! aku bukan pelacur bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Kyungsoo mengumpat di balik ceruk leher Kai, karna kepala Kyungsoo di dekap olehnya.

Kai meringis geli saat hembusan nafas Kyungsoo menyemilir dilehernya. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh Do Kyungsoo."

"Tapi aku lebih serius!"

Kai mendongakan dagu Kyungsoo, menatap mata bulat yang kini nampak sayu. Mencoba mencari kebenaran dalam balik mata itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Eum—" Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh.

"Lalu semalam kau?"

"Hah—apa aku juga harus mengatakannya padamu?"

"Tentu! Kau milikku! Aku berhak tau!" Kai menyeringai. Ia begitu overprotektif jika sudah menemukan sosok yang membuatnya nyaman. Karna tanpa Kyungsoo tahu, Kai hanya pemuda yang kesepian.

"Yah! Sejak kapan?!"

"Semalam," ucap Kai seduktif menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ah! Kenapa anda bajingan sekali?" Kyungsoo berdecih, memutar bola matanya kesal. Namun pengecualian pada lubuk hatinya, ia sedikit tersentuh dengan perlakuan Kai pagi ini.

"Kau tak tahu? aku terlahir untuk menjadi seorang bajingan."

"Pantas," desis Kyungsoo. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang sebelumnya menekuk untuk menahan dada Kai. Ia menjulurkannya hingga terulur seperti akan mengalungkan lengannya dileher Kai.

Kai menyeringai, ia semakin menempelkan tubuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Hingga dada mereka melekat dengan sempurna. Karna tergelitik dan tersengat oleh sentuhan Kai. Kyungsoo menggelinjang.

Perbuatannya fatal, sebab dengan itu membuat kedua penis mereka tergesek. Kyungsoo merutuki kesensitifannya, karna ia dapat merasakan penisnya kembali bangun.

Kai menyeringai penuh kemenangan, tangannya bergerak menyusuri punggung Kyungsoo dan jatuh di kedua bongkahan pantat Kyungsoo. Tangannya menelusuri titik-titik sensitif itu, terlebih pada twins ball milik Kyungsoo.

Hingga tangan itu menggenggam penis Kyungsoo dengan kuat, membuat penis yang berada dalam genggamannya semakin berereksi.

"Ckck! Ternyata si kecil menginginkan sentuhan sang master lagi. Kau tahu Baby? sedikit morning sex untuk menambah semangat," ucap Kai seduktif dengan mengelus penis Kyungsoo, tak lupa pula jarinya yang nakal menggelitik lubang percum Kyungsoo.

"Euuunghhh—" Kyungsoo ingin merutuk, namun apa daya yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya sebuah desahan.

.

**BUK!**

.

Dengan sigap. Kai menindih tubuh Kyungsoo. Menarik rambut Kyungsoo agar menatapnya. Dengan brutal Kai melumat bibir Kyungsoo yang merekah. Tak lupa gigitan kupu-kupu yang diberikan oleh Kai menambah _libido_ Kyungsoo semakin meningkat.

Tak lama, Kai merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal perutnya. "Damn!" ia merutuki kelaparannya.

"Baby apa kau bisa memasak eum?" Tanya Kai dengan memberi kecupan-kecupan pada leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab ia hanya mengangguk dan menggeliat. Dengan tangannya meremasi rambut Kai yang menggelitik di leher jenjangnya.

Kai melumat bibir Kyungsoo lagi, kini kedua tangannya ia arahkan pada punggung Kyungsoo. Mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo. Dengan langkah tergopoh Kai berjalan menuju dapur dengan menggendong Kyungsoo—serta bibir mereka yang masih bertautan—bisa dibayangkan bagaimana Kyungsoo mirip seperti koala—mata melebar dengan bergelantung di bahu Kai.

Sesampainya di dapur, Kyungsoo turun dalam gendongan Kai, ia melepas tautan mereka. Benang saliva turun meleleh di bibir Kyungsoo.

"Masaklah untukku baby!"

"Eungh—" Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan nafas terengah, ia menatap Kai sebal. "Yah! Tapi setidaknya selesaikan duluh!"

"Apapun yang kau minta sayang~"

Kai membalik tubuh Kyungsoo. Terlihat Kyungsoo berusaha menyangga tubuhnya dengan menyandarkan kedua sikunya pada meja dapur, dengan pantat menungging kearah Kai. Karna mereka tanpa busana apapun, Kai mencoba langsung memasukan penisnya pada manhole Kyungso.

"Tang—an—shhhmuuhh." Kai mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk di genggam oleh Kyungsoo. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya memegangi pinggang Kyungsoo agar penisnya pas memasuki _manhole_ Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencengkram tangan Kai kuat-kuat saat penis besar itu kembali merobek rektumnya. Kepalanya mendongak menahan perih. Peluh keringat kembali menyatu. _"Shit! kurasa penisnya semakin besar saja~" _

"Ack! Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan foreplay sih?!" Kyungsoo mencoba berucap saat menahan erangan perih pada dinding-dinding manholenya yang mulai berkedut.

"Untuk apa foreplay? jika anusmu saja bisa langsung menerima penisku," ucap Kai sarkastik. Ia mendongak menahan kenikmatan akibat gosokan penisnya pada rektum Kyungsoo yang berdenyut nikmat.

"Ngssshhhhh—" Kyungsoo tak bergeming.

"Kenapa anusmu semakin sempit saja uhhhh—"

"Jangan salahkan engggh anusku shh! Salahkan saja—ack!—penismu—yang besa—YAK!" Kyungsoo berteriak kencang saat Kai menghentakkan penisnya masuk secara paksa. Itu semua membuat manholenya terasa di cabik, dan rasa ngilu akibat aktifitas mereka semalam terasa kembali.

Kyungsoo mencengkram tangan Kai kuat-kuat, menancapkan kuku-kukunya pada kulit Kai. Kai tidak bisa protes betapa sakitnya kuku Kyungsoo yang mencakarnya, sebab ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo lebih merasa kesakitan.

Kai kembali menarik penisnya. Betapa ia sangat menyukai denyutan manhole Kyungsoo yang membuat penisnya terasa diremas dan—Kai rasa ia ingin selamanya membenamkan penisnya dalam manhole Kyungsoo.

"Ack!" mata Kyungsoo melebar, saat dirasa penis itu menghujam dengan kuat. Ini terasa sangat perih sedangkan penis itu belum menemui titik sensitifnya.

"Ohhhhssssfuckksss—" sedangkan Kai terus maracau karna penisnya yang diremas-remas oleh rektum Kyungsoo.

"Arck! Engggghhhss.." Kyungsoo mengerang saat penis Kai berhasil menyentuh sweet spot miliknya. Sontak membuatnya menggelinjang nikmat.

Kai menyeringai penuh kemenangan, ia terus saja menggenjotkan penisnya pada manhole Kyungsoo. Terlebih tangannya sekarang juga ikut menampar pantat kenyal Kyungsoo. Karna dengan cara itu Kai tahu bahwa Kyungsoo menyukainya.

.

"Moresshh fasterrrrhhh harder..ooohhhh.."

.

"Eunggghhhsshh Kaiih aku akan kelu—"

.

Crot!—belum Kyungsoo menuntaskan ucapannya ia telah menumpahkan begitu banyak spermanya yang berjatuhan menetes di lantai. Karna tak ingin menyiakan, Kai melepas penisnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi Plop!—lalu merangkak di bawah Kyungsoo dan mengulum penis Kyungsoo hingga semua sperma jatuh diminumnya.

"Hosshh..hoossh.." Kyungsoo mencoba mengatur deru nafasnya. Ia juga menyangga tubuhnya yang masih menungging. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah. Dan ia sangat tersipu. Sebab, Kai yang kini memandangnya seduktif dengan mengulum penisnya dan mempermainkannya.

"Jangan mencoba menggodaku lagi!" Kyungsoo berdecih sebal. "..aku tidak akan mau memasakanmu kalau begini!"

.

"Oke." Kai menghentikan kulumannya. Ia berdiri dengan menegapkan tubuh Kyungsoo. Kai hanya memandang mata Kyungsoo dengan intens.

Menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo, menciumnya dengan sedikit lembut. Membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman.

"Baiklah sayang~ sekarang silahkan memasak untuk mastermu," bisik Kai tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo dengan suara beratnya.

"Er—" Kyungsoo memandang sekujur tubuhnya sendiri. "Tapi aku lengket. Bolehkan aku mandi dulu?" pinta Kyungsoo dengan memiringkan kepalanya dan mengedip-ngedipkan kelopak matanya yang besar. Mau tak mau membuat Kai luluh dan mengangguk. "Yey!" pekiknya girang.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan segar. Ia meminjam handuk Kai yang memang sudah berada di kamar mandi, lalu melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya.

Kyungsoo berdecak sebal, ia mendapati baju-bajunya yang tersungkur dilantai tak berbentuk layaknya baju lagi. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya dan bersila tangan. "..Kai sialan! Kai sialan!"

**Cklek!**

.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu yang terbuka, ia ingin protes—sebelum Kai tersenyum dan mengayunkan sebuah baju. Kyungsoo menangkapnya dengan girang dan memakainya.

.

"Yah..setidaknya ini bisa menutup tubuhku," desis Kyungsoo saat melihat siluetnya di hamparan kaca kamar Kai. Karna sekarang ia memakai kemeja hitam milik Kai yang memang besar dan membuat tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit terekspos di bahu. Dan satu lagi.. salahkan Kai yang tidak memberinya celana dalam.

Bisa dibayangkan bukan? Sekali Kyungsoo menunduk alhasil pantatnya akan nampak tanpa ada sehelai benang menutupinya. "..uh damn! ini seperti sama saja aku tidak menggunakan baju!" rutuknya kemudian saat menyadari betapa minimnya kain yang ia pakai.

Kai sudah menunggu di meja makan, ia memakai celana jeans tanpa memakai kaos—_half naked_—dengan bersiul ria serta membayangkan kejailannya karna telah memilihkan kemeja salah untuk dipakai Kyungsoo.

Kai semakin mengembangkan smirknya saat Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dengan ragu-ragu. "Hey! Cepatlah! Aku lapar!" Kai mencoba memasang wajah garang.

Kyungsoo menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebal. Dengan langkah cepat ia berlari menuju dapur—tak dihiraukan rasa sakit pada selakangannya—dan Kai hanya bersmirk ria.

.

.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang.." Kyungsoo mencoba mendengar ucapan Kai saat ia tengah sibuk memotong-motong bawang. "Tapi..puaskan aku sekali lagi…"

**Glup! **

.

"Sialan kau Kai!"

.

.

**TBC!**

.

**Padahal kemaren siang udah aku update tapi kenapa gak muncul ya? O_O /tambahgalau/ **

**Pendek ya? Maaf~ Dan lagi-lagi harus berakhir dengan tidak elitnya -.- aaaaaaaa**

**Ini pleningnya mau aku bikin sampe chapter 7 doang (mudah-mudahan) tapi aku cobain tiap chapter full yadong wks :D**

**Well, septa masih di desa nih -.- sumpah galau bangetttttt **

**Sebenernya septa di desa bukan hibernasi tapi emang septa lagi di hukum ortu buat hidup di desa yah walaupun septa sekolahnya masih di kota. Dan kalian tahu? Septa harus naik angkot ya ampuuunnnn gue galaunya udah kuadrat plus plus plus! Ini semua gara2 kesalahanku sendiri sih yang suka pulang malem._. **

**Ini aja septa bawa laptop nyolong2 wkwk doain septa cepet balik ke kota ya supaya bisa update rajin! :D disini itu jarang banget sinyal modemnya.. yang ada malah sinya tree yang emang udah ada towernya ._. **

**Dan akhirnya septa harus manjet2 genting dulu wtf-_-**

**Tapi gara2 kemaren siang gak ke-update- yang entah kenapa septa curiga sama si jaringan yang melimit sampe2 gak mau muncul tuh updatean septa . dan sekarang dengan sangat terpaksa septa update ulang lewat HP yah walaupun ngabisin pulsa bejibun ._. ada yang mau transfer kagak? *ngarep***

**Oke gak mau banyak omong. Hah~ **

**Septa minta maaf banget kalau gak bisa balas komen + review kalian. Yah tau sendiri kan sinyalnya yang ngadatnya kayak apa-.-**

**OKE BUAT NAMBAH SEMANGAT SEPTA BERI ASUPAN CINTA KALIAN YAAAAA :* :* :***

**Review silahkan~ ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**FF BDSM + HARD + ADULTS + TOYS!**

.

.

**YAOI – LEMON – RAPE SCENE - BAHASA NON BAKU – TIDAK SESUAI EYD ! MENGANDUNG BAHASA YANG MEMBUAT ANDA (kemungkinan) JIJIK!**

.

.

**I've told again! It's YAOI! Pure YAOI! If you doesn't like please just LEAVE from my fic now!**

.

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? JUST LEAVE! **

.

.

**Septaaa**

.

.

**ENJOY!.**

.

.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang.." Kyungsoo mencoba mendengar ucapan Kai saat ia tengah sibuk memotong-motong bawang. "Tapi..puaskan aku sekali lagi…"

**Glup! **

.

"Sialan kau Kai!"

.

.

.

.

"APA?!" bentak Kyungsoo saat Kai hanya memandangnya yang tengah makan, yang membuat gugup Kyungsoo—tentu saja.

"Nothing," jawab Kai dengan mengedikkan bahunya, dan memainkan garpunya. "Entah mengapa aku jadi tak napsu makan."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya kesal, ia beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati Kai dengan merebut piringnya. "Buka mulutmu..." Kai membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan dari Kyungsoo.

"Hm,, rasanya... hambar..."

Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca, "Apa ini sejenis makananku tidak enak?" ia memandang Kai dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Selama ini.. tak ada yang menolak masakanku.."

Oh sial!

Kai merutuki kebodohannya, bukan seperti ini yang dia maksud bukan.

"Tidak! Tidak Kyungsoo. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Hanya saja—" Kai menggantung ucapannya.

"Hanya saja apa Kai?"

"Coba kau makan masakanmu." Kai mengambil garpu dan memasukannya dimulut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tercekat, Kai melumatnya saat ia mengunyah. Ia hampir tersedak sebelum lidah Kai mengambil alih seluruh makanan yang berada dalam mulutnya.

Kai menjilat bibirnya. "Seperti itu yang kumaksud.." Kai menyeringai sempurna.

Kyungsoo lemas dan kembali terduduk dikursinya. Ia memegang dadanya untuk menetralisir sedakan nasi yang masih enggan masuk keperutnya. Kai menyodorkan minum.

"Yah! Tapi kau membuatku hampir mati tersedak bodoh."

Kai mengedikan bahunya acuh, "Kau harus terbiasa Kyungsoo.." ia menggeser kursinya lebih dekat pada Kyungsoo. "Dan silahkan panggil aku Jongin."

Kyungsoo mendelik, "Itu namamu?"

"Tentu saja," kembali Kai memakan masakan Kyungsoo, kali ini dengan normal. "Kau mengarang dari mana kalau namaku Kai eum?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum jenaka dan mengusap tengkuknya. "Dari sana—kukira."

Kai memperhatikan pintu apartemennya. "Tsk! Bodoh. Itu nama samaran untuk apartemen ini agar orang tuaku tidak mudah menemukanku."

"Kau mempunyai orang tua?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap Kai lebih dalam.

Kai berhenti mengunyah sejenak, "Ya... sebelum orang tuaku menjadi monster yang gila pekerjaan.."

_Tidak ada yang salah dengan Jongin. Kurasa ia seperti pemuda lainnya__, __yang membutuhkan perhatian dari seseorang. Hanya saja__, __caranya yang sedikit—bahkan lebih banyak salah, _Kyungsoo berdiri namun Kai—Jongin—mencegahnya dengan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala menatap Kai yang sekarang membenamkan wajahnya di perut Kyungsoo, Kai mencoba mencari celah pada setiap kancing kemeja Kyungsoo dan memasukan lidahnya. Lidah Kai bertemu dengan pusar Kyungsoo dan menggelitiknya.

"Ungghh.. Jongin..ssshh.." Kyungsoo meremas rambut Kai. Lidah Kai yang menyapu perutnya membuatnya tergelitik hebat dan menerima sengatan rangsangan. Seperti kupu-kupu di ujung perutnya memaksa terbang keluar.

Lidah Kai terus menggelitik perut Kyungsoo, kali ini tangannya tak melingkar dipinggang Kyungsoo, melainkan menekan-nekan dada Kyungsoo dari luar. Sesekali telapak tangannya mengusap nipple Kyungsoo tanpa ada niatan menyentuhnya.

Kyungsoo gelagapan, ia meremas rambut Kai dan tangan satunya mengikuti pergerakan tangan Kai di dadanya. Tangan Kyungsoo ikut menuntun tangan Kai membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Ssshhh moreee sshh.." Kyungsoo menekan jari-jari Kai yang hanya menyentuh nipple. Jemari Kyungsoo memaksa Kai untuk memilinnya. "Uh—Jong..inn...ssh.. jangan menggodakuhhhh..."

Kai tak menjawab ia hanya berdehem dan menciptakan bunyi kecipak lumatan lidahnya pada perut Kyungsoo. Jemari Kai kembali menggoda dengan membuka kemeja Kyungsoo perlahan hingga meremas kedua bahu Kyungsoo. Sesaat setelah kemeja Kyungsoo terlepas, Kai menghentikan aksinya.

Dipandanginya tubuh Kyungsoo yang kini telanjang total—ingat, Kyungsoo hanya memakai sehelai kemeja.

Kyungsoo memerah, Kai menyeringai. Kedua tangan Kai menakup pinggang Kyungsoo. "Hey anjing cantik, mengapa kau telanjang di depan singa?" ujar Kai seduktif.

_Ugh sial Kai.. kau mulai lagi,_ "Kenapa? Apa yang akan terjadi saat anjing telanjang di depan singa?"

Kai menjilat bibir, ia lebih mencengkram kedua pinggang Kyungsoo. Dan tubuh Kyungsoo terangkat di atas meja. "Karna ia akan mencicipimu.." Kai melumat bibir Kyungsoo. "Memakanmu.." Kai menggigit perpotongan leher Kyungsoo. "..dan.. menerkammu!"

.

**Bruk!**

.

Kepala Kyungsoo terbentur dengan meja dapur. Kai membungkukan badannya mencapai kedua nipple milik Kyungsoo. Ia menjilat sisi nipple Kyungsoo secara memutar tanpa ada niatan menyentuh nipple yang merah mengeras.

"Eungghh—sialsshhh ku bilang jangan sshh menggodakuhhhhh.." Kyungsoo mencengkram rambut Kai dengan kedua tangannya dan mengarahkan kepalannya tepat di nipplenya. Namun Kai hanya menutup mulutnya. "JONGIN KUMOHON!"

Kai menutup kedua telinganya, ia berdiri untuk lebih mencondongkan badannya hingga sejajar dengan wajah Kyungsoo. "Wah wah wah! Dasar Anjing nakal..." Kai menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyungsoo yang kini memerah.

"Kau mau ini?" Tangan Kai beralih ke nipple Kyungsoo dan memelintir keduanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Dan kau mau ini?" Kai mengocok penis Kyungsoo dengan tempo cepat.

"Euunnnggghhh.." Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan lenguhan keras.

Kai membuka resliting celananya dan mengesampingkan underwarnya hingga penis Kai mencuat keluar.

"Dan kau ingin ini juga?" penis Kai menggosok pintu masuk manhole milik Kyungsoo.

"Sure!" Kyungsoo mengerang keras. Matanya menatap Kai penuh permohonan. "..come on!"

"Katakan padaku sayang.. katakan jika kau.."

"Iya Jongin! Benar! Kau menang! Aku kecanduan dengan sentuhanmu dan penismu! Tolong lakukan cepat!"

Kai menyeringai sukses. Dengan bibir penuh senyum kepuasan. "Benar sayang~ tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan saat kau terkena penyakit candu... kau akan mebutuhkanku setiap hari sayang~"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Itu karna aku sedang horny sekarang! Cepat lakukan dan selesaikan!" tangannya menggenggam penis Kai dan mulai menuntun penis itu memasuki manholenya sendiri.

"Wah wah wah! Lihat! Kau bahkan memasukannya sendiri. Ckckck," ungkap Kai dengan senyum sinis. Kyungsoo tidak mempedulikannya ia sibuk memejamkan matanya dan menuntun penis Kai, Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya menahan perih manholenya yang kembali robek.

"Ack!" Kali ini Kyungsoo menarik penis Kai, namun pinggul Kai malah semakin mendorongnya.

"Rasakan penisku sayang~" Kai semakin menghujamkan penisnya dengan keras. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar mencari oksigen. Ia gelagapan.

"Oushh hahhhhh...hhaaasshhhh.."

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Kai mulai mengeluarkan penisnya, namun tangan Kyungsoo mencegah. "Tidak sayang, tidak~ aku tidak mengeluarkannya, tapi aku akan mempompanya," goda Kai.

Kyungsoo mengerang keras, wajahnya memerah, peluh keringat membanjiri dahi dan sekitar tengkuknya. Ia merasakan suhu kompor kembali memanas. Tapi ia tahu kompor sedang tidak di gunakan. "Sialnya, mengapa begitu panas?" rutuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo senang merasakan bagaimana otot-otot penis milik Kai semakin mengeras dan membuat uratan otot itu menyengat setiap dinding manhole milik Kyungsoo. Baiklah, sebut saja Kyungsoo sedikit munafik, ia memang membenci 'apa bisa di bilang pemerkosaan' ini. tapi mengapa kalau pemerkosaan Kyungsoo sangat menikmatinya. Apapun, menikmati sentuhan—belaian—kecupan—dan ungkapan yang terlontar pada mulut bajingan seperti Kai.

Ya, Kyungsoo menyukainya.. ini begitu cepat. Entahlah—Kyungsoo tidak berharap untuk menyukainya. Hanya saja—tubuh dan hatinya yang telah terhipnotis oleh lelaki tampan namun bajingan seperti Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya saat Kai menghentikan pompaannya. Ia mendelik dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dia menghiraukan ponselnya lagi.." decih Kyungsoo. Ia sedikit memompa sendiri dengan menggerakan pinggulnya. Namun Kai menahan dengan raut wajah menyesal.

.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang." Kai melepas penisnya dan mengecup dahi Kyungsoo. Ia berbalik begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah di selubungi amarah yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"YAH KIM JONGIN! KAU TIDAK BISA MEMUTUSKAN SECARA SEPIHAK TERUS!"

Dan Kai tak menghiraukan jeritan Kyungsoo..

Dengan amat sangat terpaksa, Kyungsoo ejakulasi sendiri. Mengocok penisnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Membayangkan hal yang—demi Tuhan—menjijikan, membayangkan tangan kekar milik Kai lah yang kini tengah mengocok penisnya. Mengerangkan nama Kai—Jongin—Master—Sialan—beberapa kali hanya untuk mengalami masturbasi.

.

Kai melemparkan pakaian pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatapnya sebal sesaat setelah ia beranjak dari meja dapur. Dan Dem Tuhan—mata Kyungsoo berbinar melihat penampilan Kai yang tampan luar biasa. Kai memakai kemeja putih dengan jas hitam dan celana jeans yang begitu pad pada kakinya. Oh—sadarlah Kyungsoo..

"Come on baby!" Kai berteriak menatap Kyungsoo di tengah kesibukannya bertelepon yang entah dengan siapa itu.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya kesal, ia mengambil pakaian yang di berikan Kai tadi. Hanya celana jeans dan blazzer coklat? Mendelik Kyungsoo tak percaya. Namun Kai memberinya deathglare untuk kecepatan dan memberinya aba-aba saat Kai menunjuk-nunjuk jam di tangannya. Kyungsoo berdecak dan mulai memakainya. Mengenakan celana jeans tanpa celana dalam membuat penisnya sedikit tak nyaman dan terasa panas. dan untung Kai memberinya blazzer yang panjangnya selutut dan terlihat kedodoran.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Kai menarik Kyungsoo begitu saja. Semua orang yang berada di apartemen megah itu berdecak menatap Kyungsoo. Bagaimana tidak? Kyungsoo yang belum membersihkan dirinya—bahkan peluh keringatnya kini sudah di tarik Kai melewati para penghuni apartemen lainnya? Oh rasanya Kyungsoo ingin mencekik Kim Jongin sekarang.

.

.

"Ayahku menemukanku. Jadi kita harus pergi sekarang," ucap Kai saat mereka sudah memasuki mobil sport merah yang Kyungsoo yakin itu milik Kai.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia bingung mau menjawab apa. Ia bukanlah sosok yang bisa memberi saran. Jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk diam. Dan mobil Kai berlaju begitu cepat. Saat dalam perjalanan. Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu yang ganjal.

"Jongin.. kau tak tahu rumahku, 'kan?"

"Tidak."

Kyungsoo mendelik dan menoleh menatap Kai yang kini menyeringai. "Jadi kita mau kemana?!"

"Tentu saja bersenang-senang. Meneruskan 'sesuatu' yang belum tertuntaskan."

"KIM JONGIN! KAU SUNGGUH SIALAN!"

.

**.**

**CIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT T**

.

.

Kyungsoo terhentak kesamping saat mobil yang di kendarai Kai berbelok dengan lesatan tajam. Kyungsoo merona. Karna akibat belokan tadi ia tersentak ke samping dan kini wajahnya sudah tepat di depan selakangan milik Kai.

Kai menyeringai, dengan sengaja ia mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. "Tenang baby! Kita akan segera sampai. Sabarlah sedikit.." tapi Kai malah semakin mendorong kepala Kyungsoo hingga menempel pada penisnya. "Tapi sayangnya kau membuat litlle Jongin bangun," ucap Kai sarkastik. Ia menarik resliting celananya. "Ini ulahmu sayang~ jadi kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia merogoh penis Kai yang sudah mulai berereksi. Dengan gugup dan rona merah. Kyungsoo mulai mengulum penis Kai. tak mempedulikan betapa tersiksanya Kai yang tengah menyetir karena harus berbagi fokus antara kenikmatan dan mengemudi.

Crot!—penis Kai mengeluarkan sperma kental dengan sempurna. Dengan senang hati Kyungsoo menelannya. Kyungsoo menjilati penis Kai dengan kepala mendongak memamerkan pada Kai betapa sensualnya ia saat ini.

"Oh sialan kau baby! Kau tidak akan aku maafkan nanti!"

"Eumm Aku tidak akan mmmhh meminta maaf." Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya tepat di ujung penis Kai dan menjilat sisa percum di sana.

"Oke fin. Kita mulai permainannya."

Kai kembali memfokuskan kemudinya. Mobilnya melesat pada tikungan sepi. Kyungsoo kembali pada posisi duduknya dengan mengusapi bibirnya mengenakan tisu. "Itu rumah siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo saat matanya menangkap rumah besar di ujung lorong berdiri sendiri—tanpa ada bangunan lainnya lagi.

"Temanku."

"Kita akan kesana?"

"Ya."

"Apa tidak papa?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang mulai melepas sabuk pengamannya dan mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Kita akan berpesta. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu di takutkan. Ayo keluar!"

Kyungsoo mendelik. _Apa maksudnya dnegan berpesta? Apa ini artinya Kyungsoo akan di setubuhi bersama teman Kai lainnya? Hell—NO!_ Kyungsoo sudah menelan salivanya dengan berat. Segala hal negatif telah memutari poros otaknya.

_Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar akan di perkosa rame-rame? Huaaa Jongin saja sudah membuatku gila apalagi banyak?-_teriak hati Kyungsoo yang sungguh tidak ada elitnya.

.

.

**TBC!**

**.**

Pendek sekali maaf :D

Aku mau minta saran. Kira-kira nanti temannya Kai siapa? Pilihin temannya ya terserah deh mau siapa aja boleh :D Aku lagi gak ada pandangan

Maaf ya septa updatenya lama, sekali update malah pendek kek gini fufufu. Oiya yg bagian di mobil itu aku terinspirasi sama FF **Default state of being :**D yg belom baca itu harus baca! /plak/sebaiknya jangan itu adults bgt aku aja bacanya banyak yg ke skip *mrinding*

**TripleDoubleBigThanks buat semuanya yang setia nungguin ff abal septa /kecup/ :* **

Lagi sariawan efek cipokan Kkamjong*ngaco* jadi gak mau banyak omong *apa hubungannya*

**Last, Review please^^ **


End file.
